A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel generally comprises an array substrate provided with thin-film transistors (TFTs), a filter substrate provided with filters, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the filter substrate. In order to realize image display of the LCD panel, for instance, polarizers, of which the polarization directions are perpendicular to each other, usually need to be disposed on a light incident side of the array substrate and a light-emitting side of the filter substrate. The LCD panel comprises a plurality of subpixels arranged in an array, and the image display of each subpixel, for instance, may be controlled by a liquid crystal light valve. The deflection degree of liquid crystal molecules in a pixel is controlled by controlling the ‘on’ and ‘off’ of the TFT via voltage in each subpixel, so as to realize grayscale image display.